


A Frozen Moment in Time

by RedSnow1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Short & Sweet, Twelveclara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: “It’s in moments like this — that I find myself wishing I could freeze time.”/OS/
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Frozen Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Wow, it's been a while. Sorry I haven't been here much lately. I wrote this short story because of marshcap's lovely fanart on instagram (go check it out if you don't already know this artist, their work is amazing!)
> 
> As a French speaker, I did my best to correct any grammar mistakes. I was not beta-ed for that story, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> It's fluffy and cute, and unlike anything I usually write, but we all need a little cute sometimes, don't we?  
> I really hope you will enjoy this story, don't forget to let me know if you did, comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I shall come back sooner or later. I have a few other ideas cooking, it shouldn't be too long now!
> 
> Happy reading!

He found her standing on the balcony, away from the party, staring at the sky. She looked peaceful, facing the stars dancing around the atmosphere. Inside, people were dancing, laughing, enjoying themselves. On his way, he had stopped to thank the newlyweds for their invite, carrying two glasses of champagne for his companion and himself. He had found her, as he always would, exactly where he didn’t expect her to be. Clara was young, and he had often thought she would enjoy parties. Apparently, even after years together, she was still full of surprises. She was alone, lost in the great beyond, leaning on her elbows against the guardrail dreamily. He could only see her back, but that was enough to make his heart leap. The Doctor stopped, holding his two glasses tight, mesmerized at the very sight of her. She was wearing a long white gown that embraced her body, her short hair loose on her shoulder. He had never been a religious fellow, but he thought that bathed in the moonlight, she looked like an angel, glowing in the darkness. He smiled shyly, his heart bursting with happiness. He didn’t know whether it was the lighting or the simple fact that he was happy, but for a moment, he found himself thinking that she had never looked more beautiful to him. That was the image he would always remember, no matter what happened next. He would always remember that day, this time, this setting. He would hold on to it, and the way it made him feel to claw his way out of raining days. 

The Doctor swallowed, his mouth was suddenly dry. He pushed the door open quietly and stalled his way over to her. She didn’t move, neither startled nor surprised. He placed the two glasses of champagne between them and joined her in her contemplation of the beautiful world. She absent-mindedly thanked him before grasping her drink, taking a tentative sip. He followed her, unable to take his eyes off her, studying her features to determine her mood.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

He knew her face by heart. Knew how to distinguish the many emotions she hid behind a simple smile. Her eyes were filled with wonder, reverberating the stars above her head, and ever slightly wet. She was getting sentimental, and he could tell from the way her lips kept on twitching — trying to form an earnest smile. The emotions of the day were catching up on her, and he could see how tired she was. After all, it had been quite a long one. Between the travelling, the running, the fear and the joy, he, too, was starting to feel weary. But Clara Oswald would never admit that she was exhausted and overwhelmed. Something to do with her pride, and her desire to show herself as strong as he was. The Doctor knew better. Even though he sometimes forgot, she was human and her needs were different from him. She could try to lie, but she could not fool him. He knew her better than anyone.

“It’s beautiful.” She said, putting her arm around his, resting her head against his arm. He fought against a shiver and relaxed unto the touch. She still wasn’t looking at him, but was sipping champagne from time to time, smiling against the glass. “I don’t think I could ever have enough of this. Of us running around, saving the day.”

She stopped and sighed. He softly put in hand above hers, clutching it slightly. If she was surprised by his embrace, she didn’t show it. In fact, she appeared to be quite pleased. Their fingers laced, he rested his head against hers. She closed her eyes for a minute, surrendering to her state of complete exhaustion.

“Me neither.” He whispered.

How could he ? The Doctor had lived for a thousand years old, most of which he had spent travelling. He was rarely ever alone, but in all of that time, he had seen the universe, the deaths and births of stars, had travelled to the end of time and beyond. He had seen the future, the past, everything there was to see and more. He had lived, had loved, had lost more than anyone and yet, nothing could get as beautiful as this. After all this time, the universe was still a beautiful mystery to him, a curiosity best enjoyed with his faithful companion. It didn’t matter what he had seen or experienced. Every time, he rediscovered the wonder of it all through her eyes. He felt the thrill of the novelty, the rush of adrenaline as if it were the first time. How could he ever grow weary of that? How could he ever have enough of her joy, her amazement? Whatever she felt, he felt too. She was radiating so many emotions, but it made him feel alive. Alive, and content, which was more than he had ever hoped for.

Clara Oswald let go of his hand and put her glass away. He immediately missed the warmth of her touch. She turned towards him, her face so close, her eyes diving into his.

“Dance with me.” She whispered. And he quirked his bushy eyebrows in response. “Please.”

It was all he needed. The pleading in her eyes was too much to bear. He smiled softly, and held out his hand to her, as the perfect gentleman he was. She chuckled and took it firmly. How could he deny her of that? He had never danced in this body before, but if he remembered correctly, it wasn’t hard at all. All he had to do was follow the rhythm of their beating hearts. His other hand found its way on her waist, while hers was resting on top of his shoulder. She was so small she had to tiptoe to reach him, and he chuckled lightly. They swayed, the music barely audible in the distance. They didn’t care. They were not doing this because of the music — they were dancing out of happiness and sheer necessity to be close. The Doctor maintained eye contact throughout their waltz. And she smiled. She smiled like never before, her entire face beaming with light. He joined her too. How could he not? Their feet moved on their own accord while a beautiful nebula was lightening their faces. They were dancing for the stars, for the moon, for the many planets out there. They were dancing their happiness away. And when the music stopped, they didn’t. And when people started to leave the reception, they remained right there, just the Doctor and Clara Oswald as it should be.

Then Clara stopped moving, and so did he. For an instant, he saw a glimpse of hesitation across her beautifully round face, and he could tell what she had in mind. She went slowly so he could push her away if he wanted to and rested her head against his chest. He held her tighter against his two hearts beating widely, his arms closing around her. Clara closed her eyes, holding on to the Doctor. And he let his chin rest on top of her head. Her hair smelled like shampoo, and he let her fragrance overwhelm him. That was when he realized how scared he was. And he held her tighter, as if he was scared that she would leave — or be taken away. But he didn’t want to think about that now. None of it mattered.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, echoing his words. 

He grinned, swallowing a lump. That usually was the one billion dollar question he didn’t really have the answer to. So many ideas running through his mind, regrets of past mistakes, longing for everything he had lost. But not today. Today, his thoughts were quieter than usual, soothed by the music and her presence. No worrying over the survival of an entire race, no fear about the future. Just the present, and his feelings, right here, right now, with her. 

If only he could let her know — If only he could say it all without restraint… But he couldn’t, could he? He was the Doctor.

“I think — I think I am happy.” He replied after a while, pulling away from her. She stared at him, surprised, perhaps, by his honesty. “It’s in moments like this — that I find myself wishing I could freeze time.”

Everything had to end, and he was painfully aware of that. The Doctor didn’t like endings, and while he did his best not to overthink, he couldn’t help but feel at loss already. Their little moment away was not over yet, but his heart was already broken by the idea that it soon would be. That day would abide by that rule, no matter how hard he tried. But for the first time in a very long time, he thought he would be alright if the day never ended, if they remained here, dancing for the rest of their lives. Clara saw right through that, her lips forming a sweet pout and her hand cupped his cheek, a gesture he was slowly getting accustomed to. He closed his eyes, appreciating the warmth of her fingers, and dropping the softest kiss into her palm. She giggled, and the sound of that alone was enough to melt both of his hearts.

“You know what? I think I’m happy too.” Clara replied.

And she was. That much he could feel. The Doctor took both of her hands into his, held them against his beating hearts, and they stared at each other. And Clara laughed, and so did he. Clara laughed and suddenly, the world seemed to be a better place. 

They were happy. They really were, and it was all that mattered. 

He rested his forehead against hers, their noses bumping, eyes closed.

He found himself thinking that maybe he couldn’t freeze time.

But maybe he didn’t need to. 

He knew everything had to end, eventually.

But it didn’t have to be now. 

The night was still young, and however tired they were, there was still time for one last dance.

  
  



End file.
